Forever Travels
by Nicole Greaser
Summary: sorry I deleted this story, I think it was yesterday... ah well. I decided not to rewrite the story. even though I have another acount... but do I care that I have another acount, noooooooo! well that not the point is it? Cedric/Hermione OC
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . PART 1 . . . . . .

Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger

Hermione's POV

I had just enter the compartment where Ron and Harry were sitting, they always seem to think of me lower since I'm Muggleborn, but you know what I have been reading about occlumency, and you know what the I think I'll give it a go, it's never too late to get into their minds, slip thru them unnoticed…

"You know most people see you as unsociable" Ron said to me Stuffing his face full of muggle jelly beans, in which Harry stole from Dudley's little stash of 'I don't want go on a diet ' stash.

"Really? Crookshanks! Get off Hedwig's cage, you know how that bird is a looney all because of you… NOW!"

Crookshanks wasn't really listening, so I pulled her off the cage and smiled inwardly, with a humorous glint, in my eye…

"Hermione?!" harry questioned.

"hmm… what? Oh yeah…I haven't really noticed…" I said entering the corridor of the train, I didn't want to look back, I had thought they were my friends for two and a half years, but over the last of third year, the summer holiday, and the start fourth year to boot. I really hadn't gotten any letters from them, so I just gave up.

"I think they are right; about her, why were we even friends with her in the first place!"

"Well at least I'm kinder, Patient, smarter, and a complete genius unlike you." I said loudly walking down the hallway…"

"Well at I don't need brains to live a life, I'm a pure blood…" said Ron

I turned around facing their compartment…"

"Well at least I'm not stupid pig headed, blood discouraging, sexist pig, who is just another foreign cousin to the Malfoy's, and you know what Ronald you just like him, brainless, stupid, and have completely spoiled yourself and you harry are worse than Voldemort!"

"But he's Evil!"

"So is everyone at one point, he just went too far with his evilness that is all "

"are you sure that's all you've got to say…" he said angrily"

"Yep! No… wait! One more thing" I said glaring…

"well what is it, spit it out already" Ron voice rang thru the corridors.

"You know what you guys didn't even give me a chance, you shut me out so I hid in the library; to get away from it all, is that what you want to know" I shouted even louder. "and I have started realize who needs friends, when you've got yourself to entertain, next time I see you two cross my path, I'll I drench you with ice cold water, and maybe just maybe, one of you will see how it feels…! Do you even have the slighted clue of knowing how it feels when you called such horrible names, and be prank and discouraged because of you blood type….. Oh wait, no you don't need to answer! You've got no brains"

"I um, hey!…….." I heard Ron say in the distance

"don't you guy's say anything to me, not now not ever….. I hate you, I hate my life, and I hate Hogwarts!"

I couldn't take the fact that I barely cried in front of people, I thought that this moment would be the perfect time to cry, and so I did.

I sat down in on of empty compartment, way in the back… and wiped my tears away.

Cedric POV

I saw a girl no more than fifteen running down the train corridor, pushing people out of the way, with tears staining her face…

So I fallowed her to see if I could help, since I am of course head boy… **(Good, god! I'm starting to sound like Percy Weasley…Ha! Hah! what are YOU… going to do about it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . . . . . . . . . PART 2 . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I opened the compartment door

The girl was numb from crying. I must admit she looked kind of cute like that… but she soon wiped her tears away,

"Why are you in here" she said with a sudden sarcasm in her voice… **(and let me tell you I don't like Sarcasm, especially when it's identical to mine) "**Oh Great and dumb Cho Smothering Headboy of Hogwarts, why don't go smother her some more and leave me to my nice, quiet…"

"Book…?" I asked trying not to smile nor laugh uncontrollably, like an idiot.

"yep…" I said Sticking myself into myself into my Lord of the ring book, "you wouldn't have been by chance come in here to insult me like everybody else… Just, because, I Firkin read!"

"uh no… I came to see if you were okay… but if you're just fine alone, with no one to talk to except for your cat, if you even can communicate with your cat, then I be going all alone… walking by myself, maybe I'll listen to your advice and smother Cho, all alone… by myself, all alone"

"Cedric Diggory, quite being such a drama King… you disturbing the vibe within my book…" she said

"books have vibes?" I asked in terror, "you mean those books you read are alive!"

"No, not at all… Mr. Diggory" She smiled sniggering to herself, "books are just as dead as a stone!" I could tell she was lying, to me, I'm guessing she loves those books just as much As I do.

"Are you sure stones are dead, because the stone that held the sword Excalibur was…"

she stod up and put her hand on her hip, "Magical? and please if you're so entitled to proving me wrong" she paused and smiled thoughtfully, "than go find Excalibur, The lost city of Atlantis, or Middle Earth!"

"I'd love to go on some quest like that, but alas Hogwarts is making me study" I said with an exasperated sigh…

"Hogwarts or the Professor's" she said raising her left eye brow…

"The professors…and please don't tell Dumbledore that I'm blaming all my book worming on my professors, I wouldn't know how to deal with being unpopular…" I said once again dramatically.

Hermione raised her right eyebrow after putting down her left one, and raised both of them unbelievingly.

I just remembered, Hermione that's her name, damn I'm good…

"Your, unbelievable!" she said with a loud obnoxious tone of voice she was obviously P.I.S.S.E.D off.

"I know I'm unbelievingly charming… you'll get you'd to my charms after awhile" I said smiling broudly.

"Just… GO!" she said laughing elegantly. I turned to leave, and with a loud pop I was gone… Her face was priceless, she was blushing under those waves of hair which swished around as she pulled out her book; and I could tell that the Hermione granger was going to be the exciting one this year, and not Hairy Plotter. (Sorry but hairy deserves punishment along with his sidekick in who caused trauma, and pain! Ronald McDonald has serious issues, very serious ones. And I know just the thing to tell them they are both dimwitted – I very well know those arn't their names but hey I could get used to them-)

Sorry but Harry at the moment is kind of bugging me, he's asking for my autograph! Him and Ron are both annoying included the girls who started a fan club about me! Just because I'm the best seeker in the school doesn't mean I'm going to sign an autograph for you…"

"please!" said Ron

"No!" I said loudly.

"But why!! Why can't you sign it for…" said Harry Crying, "oh never mind, like it matters now!"

"Yeah" Said Ron… cutting in, "like Hermione……" Harry silenced him.

"Like Hermione? What going on, you two look very suspicious"

"What's all this about me…" Said Hermione, "what going on…? And where's Crookshanks…"

"you cat?" said Cedric confused, "but, I thought he was with you!"

"I was coming down here because, for some odd reason, Lavender brown, and Ginny Weasley, came into my compartment petting and cooing at my cat! I told them they could play with her, I let them; while I read… but then, when I looked up they were gone even Crookshanks" said Hermione turning toward Plotter and McDonald, -coughing- I

Mean potter and weasley… (every one turned to look at me) -that's the very thing I hate about coughing, every one just stares, expecting you to say something… I could, but I won't.

"Where's my cat! Boys?!" Hermione snapped

"Well you see… we threw her into your book…" said Harry, "it was an accident I swear…"

"Book?"

"yes" said Ron, "the The fellowship of the ring, Hermione has two more books" but we didn't think it'd actually work!"

"you're telling me that my cat crookshanks, is in a fantasy novel, probably dead or helpless…" they nodded to her, "oh that just bloody great! I guess I'll be going to Middle Earth…" she stormed off onced she got her other book back and I ran after her, saying, "I'll go with you if you'd like!"

"Um… ok sure" she said smiling dully, for she knew what was to come if she went into the book, but it didn't matter, crooshanks was like a brother to her, and sibling stick together.

"were coming too!" said harry and ron at once.

"Not in hell would you go with you'd die by swords and arrows, spears, flesh eating monsters, and to make matters worse, get squashed by a 500 tone boulder which used to a piece of some city if you come you'll surely die!"

"oh well Ron better luck next time" said harry

"Yeah…" he said dully, "that'd be the day… well you want to play Yatzee?"

"sure why not, it's not like we can play guitar…"

"umm…" Ron.

"What?!" replied a very impatient harry, he was so impatient that he shook Ron's shoulders "what! what! what! WHAT! Tell me!!"

"I can" wheezed Ron!

"can what…" asked Harry…

"I can play a guitar" he said throwing Harry's hands off him, and running for his life… down the train heading some place, "you will never learn from me! not while we're at school, NEVER!!"

"You think I don't know where you store your precious instrument" yelled harry.

"Well yeah of course you have no idea where it is…" harry just starred completely oblivious to me and Hermione inching away from the scene, "do you know, I guess I'll have Fred or George hide it for me…"

Ron began to run again, banging his fists and hands on the wall, while ran around kicking the door. Several people looked out the corridors seeing what was the commotion, luckily they didn't notice me or Hermione either.

Harry of course kicked the mother students, besides us, out and be unconscious, on his way to get back at Ron.

"You wouldn't dare… Ron!"

This was the funniest thing I think I've heard and seen all day… I looked at Hermione half smiling…

- MEANWHILE -

Hermione's POV

Still trying to walk away unnoticed, I have a feeling if we fail, Bevis and Butt-head will come with.

Good god I hope not! Luckily I put a protective shield on the books, only letting Diggory and I touch the books.

And he's starring at me… He will pay for this, I will have my Revenge soon enough, soon enough...

(Damn, my the thought in my mind are starting to sound like Voldemort, dark lord who is really, really BALD! Great why am I thinking about Voldy's baldyness, why...!! um... eh, who cares, at leaste as long as I can get back at cedric for starring at me, no one stares at Hermione Granger, nobody!!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**SORRY MARY SUE MOMENT THERE. . . . .** '**_- pause -'_ BUT I ASSURE YOU THIS IS ABSALUTLY NO MARY SUE, UNLESS SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MORDOR AND ACCIDENTALLY HERMIONE SENDS LOTS OF KETTLCORN INTO THE VOLCANO, ENOUGH TO KILL OUT THE SERVENTS OF THE DARK LORD SINCE THEY ARE ALLERGIC TO. . . popcorn! AND THEN, she realizes popcorns! STONG ENOUGH TO SEND FRODO AND SAM SLIDING ThRUE THE popcorn, Slamming face first into the black gate. . . '_- pause -'_** _this is right after the ring was suddenly destroyed if you don't already know, which you probably aready do... oh joy!_


End file.
